Kagome's Vacation
by I'm-Jen
Summary: Kagome breaks the news to Inuyasha and gang that she is traveling to California. Inuyasha overreacts and gets Kagome angry, but knows he must apologize before she leaves for good. When Kagome is needed to look for the jewel shards, Inuyasha is in despair.
1. Leaving Japan

**Kagome's Vaction** DISCLAIMER: I, ImJen, do not own any part of Inuyasha**** **Leaving Japan:**

Kagome woke up to see Inuyasha's face staring down at her from the rock next to the stream of the feudal era. Inuyasha blushed when she saw him, and he immediately looked away. Kagome held back a laugh for Inuyasha's sake. He could be so proud sometimes.

Sango glanced at them and thought, "They'd make a cute couple," then laughed at the thought.

Kagome went to Sango and asked, "What's for breakfast?" even though breakfast was always the same in the feudal era.

Miroku, who was standing behind them all, answered, "The usual. Berries and some herbs. Shippou is gathering them as we speak."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome smiled. Shippou had returned with blackberries and a couple of herbs from down the forest. Kagome was chipper on the outside, but she had something to announce to everyone-something that wouldn't make anyone happy.

She stood up after breakfast to break the news. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

She sighed as she got Inuyasha's attention. "My family is taking me to California next month," she breathed deeply waiting for their reaction.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with despair clearly showing in his eyes. She had been afraid of this result.

Shippou was stunned and asked, "California? Please let that be in Japan!"

Kaede laughed at his small intellect and said, "I'm afraid that California is not in Japan, but in America."

"A merry-ka? What's that?" Shippou scratched his head in thought.

Kaede just chuckled as Kagome felt a teardrop stream down her cheek. But she smiled to show bravery in front of Inuyasha. Sango grinned to show support.

"I've always wanted to visit California." Miroku said.

Inuyasha said nothing, and did nothing. All eyes were on him and he panicked.

"What are you all looking at me for!" he yelled.

Then he saw Kagome's eyes water and his soft side kicked in.

He said gentler, "Oh, um...I hope you have a good time."

He then realized something that made the berries he'd eaten lay like bricks in the pit of his stomach. "Does this mean you'll never come back to the feudal era anymore? Not ever?"

Kagome's face changed from a frown and tears, to a frown and angry eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm leaving for California and vacationing for three weeks!!! Do you really think I'd leave for good without a fight?"

Miroku hid in fear and enjoyment at Inuyasha being lectured like that. Kagome didn't plan to stop until Inuyasha apologized. "What do you take me for? A complete moron!"

All Inuyasha could do was gape at his stupidity (which he would never admit he was) and listen to Kagome bite his head off. He now wished he hadn't been too hasty.

Then Inuyasha got mad and yelled, too. "Well, how was I supposed to know?? I thought it would me for months! And right now I think you're a complete jerk for accusing me of think you are a moron!!!"

Miroku smiled. He loved to watch Inuyasha and Kagome fight, although it meant them being so mad, that Kagome might stay home permanently- or worse, California! Sango saw Miroku's goofy grin and hit him on the back of his head. Shippou and Kaede looked at each other and giggled.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kagome were still going at it. But Sango cut in the middle and made them say sorry to each other. Kagome took a look at Inuyasha's angry face, opened her mouth to say something, and then stopped. She didn't want to be the one to apologize first. At least, not this time.

Inuyasha took one look at Kagome's cheerful (if incredibly upset is the same as cheerful) face, and wanted to apologize. So he took a deep breath, and started, "Kagome, I-"

Then he noticed Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, Sango, and Kagome stare back at him.

He gritted his teeth and screamed, "What are you all gawking at??? Isn't it enough that I'm saying sorry in the first place??? I don't need a peanut gallery!"

Kagome's frown and angry eyes once again turned to a frown and tears. She turned around and dropped back down the well she came out of.

She ran so quickly she didn't hear Inuyasha say, "Kagome!! Wait! I didn't mean you!!!"

Kagome pounced onto her bed and sobbed.

A few minutes later, she hoped that Inuyasha would come through her window. Then they would make amends in time for her trip to California. But soon, her hopes vanished. It had been an hour since she returned home, and Inuyasha still hadn't come to see her.

One week passed, and Inuyasha still hadn't come to get her to come back to the feudal era. Kagome had lost hope and went to school the next day. She hated not being in the feudal era with Inuyasha, and she knew it. '_Why can't I just apologize to Inuyasha? He's obviously not going to'…_ she thought. But Kagome still had a hard time getting herself down the well. 

Inuyasha hated being away from the girl that he loved. He wanted to make it up to Kagome, but didn't know how to do it. He knew he wanted to apologize, and he wanted to do it now. But his big ego was taking over, and he stopped thinking about saying sorry almost instantly.

Another week later, someone had to apologize soon. Otherwise, they would be angry at each other when Kagome was on vacation. But neither said anything, and neither one visited the other.

The next week was Kagome's vacation. She felt miserable packing, and even more miserable driving the taxi to the Tokyo Airport. Inuyasha knew that he should be the one to say sorry first, but he was scared that she wouldn't forgive him. He did accuse her of leaving her friends and not being upset about it.

Kagome felt more upset the closer and closer she got to board the plane. All the time she was waiting with her family at Gate Forty-Three, she never got bored. This was because she was thinking about Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede, and how much she would miss them. And how much they would miss her. But she knew she would miss Inuyasha the most- even though he yelled at her for going to California.

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear the speakers announce, "Gate Forty-Three will now board the twelve o' clock flight for California."

Kagome sat in the airport's chair thinking about their fight three weeks ago.

"Kagome? Didn't you hear the loudspeaker? It's time to get going!" Souta shook his sister out of her daydreams.

"Huh?" Kagome said, still thinking. Souta rolled his eyes.

"KAGOME!! WAIT!!" Kagome heard a faraway voice say. She turned her head to see…

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's surprise was heard all through Gate Forty-Three. But it wasn't Inuyasha- it was only Hojo.

"Oh, it's you." Now it was Kagome's disappointment that filled the Gate.

But Hojo was not fazed.

"Hi Kagome. I just wanted to say good-bye. And oh yeah, have fun in California. We're all going to miss you, very much!" he said.

Kagome thought it was sweet, but he was no Inuyasha.

"Oh, well, thanks, Hojo! I'm sure I'll miss you, too!" she said just to be polite.

"OK, thank you for stopping by. But, um…I have to board the plane now."

"Oh ok, bye then! See you in…?"

"Three weeks. I'll be back in school by then." Kagome answered him.

"OK, cool. Bye, Kagome. Have fun!!" Hojo waved then walked out of the airport.

Kagome sighed as she watched Hojo leave. She wished Inuyasha would just come and apologize, already! She was halfway into the airplane, when Kagome heard a distant voice.

"KAGOME, IT'S ME!!" It was no other than…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome turned her head and saw the man she loved, in the dog-demon flesh with a silly hat on his head, of course.

"Kagome…I wanted to say…" Inuyasha mumbled the words. He had a tough time getting it out.

But Kagome's smiling face made him get it out nonetheless.

"I wanted to say…" '_Why can't I just come out and say it?? Damn it, Inuyasha!' _

"I…I…" he stumbled.

Kagome got her hopes up and said, "Yes…?"


	2. Missing Kagome

**Missing Kagome**

AN: Hello! Thanks for the reviews, everyone. Here's chapter two, and I hope it was as good as chapter one was.

"I...just wanted to say..." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome laughed and said, "Inuyasha, what is it? I have a plane to catch!"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I should have known you wouldn't leave us for good." He was looking at the ground the whole time he was talking, but Kagome didn't seem to care.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried, "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled and thought you were being mean and unreasonable." Inuyasha was shocked, but pleased. He embraced her right back.

Souta, who was behind them both, rolled his eyes and gave Kagome a look. He also told her that it was time to board the plane before it left her there. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha grinned. It was such a wide grin, that he had to cover his mouth instantly before his doggish smile was discovered.

Kagome waved good-bye, and Inuyasha left the airport without a word. But Kagome didn't really care. She was floating on air, she was so happy. Souta pushed Kagome into the plane.

"Hurry! They're starting the airplane safety film, which means they're going to take off soon!!!" Kagome nodded her head and pulled her luggage inside. She made her way to her seat just in time for the buckle your seatbelt sign to come on. She fastened it tight, still thinking of Inuyasha.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to take off. Please keep you seatbelts fastened until the glowing sign turns off. Thank you and enjoy your flight," the attendant said.

Kagome turned up her headphones. She tuned out the whole world so she could think of Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and mostly, Inuyasha. By the time the plane had landed, Kagome was happier than a child with ten dollars to spend at the local candy store.

This was the first year Kagome was to have her own hotel room. So most of the time she had on vacation was spent soaking in the tub, thinking of what Inuyasha would be doing right this second. _'Hopefully, he's thinking about me as much as I am...' _Kagome thought one night.

Seventy-five percent of the time, Kagome spent thinking of **(AN: you guessed it, huh?)** Inuyasha. Ten percent was spent thinking of Shippo and the rest. Fifteen percent was spent...HAVING THE TIME OF HER LIFE!!!

She was riding the log ride at Knott's Berry Farm. Laughing at the Haunted Mansion in Disneyland, and getting soaked on the water slides at Wild Rivers.

She also swam in the hotel pool, ate popcorn at the AMC movie theaters, and shopped in the malls.

Souta noticed that Kagome was rather distracted, but he paid no attention. He was busy, too. What with the amusement parks, attractions, cool toy stores, and yum-yum restaurants, he was swamped!

Mrs. Higurashi was just glad that Kagome was out of her bad mood. Somehow, all she did was sulk and stay in her room lately. But now it was like she was as good as new. _'I knew this trip would be good for Kagome,'_ Mrs. Higurashi thought as she watched her daughter dove into the pool with Souta measuring the length of her jump.

Kagome was very happy on her trip. And by the third day, she had gotten a lot accomplished in the "fun" department. Meanwhile, in the feudal era...

Inuyasha was battling Naraku. He was trying to save the shikon shards by himself, but it was really hard without Kagome. _'Collecting the shikon shards will be pretty damn hard without someone who can sense where they are,'_ Inuyasha thought as Naraku hit him in the throat.

Sango aimed her sword as accurate as she could, but only managed to glaze Naraku's shoulder. Miroku's wind tunnel did nothing but collect grass. Shippo, who had no weapon (well, they are pretty useless in this particular situation, don't you think?), was trying to help look for falling shikon shards.

Nobody except Inuyasha thought that they didn't have a chance. _'After all, we don't even know why we're battling Naraku in the first place!'_ he reasoned with himself. Then Inuyasha had another thought.

'_We need Kagome!'_

But in California, Kagome has no worries about Inuyasha, except if he missed her. Kagome was always carefree on vacation, and didn't have any problems. Inuyasha was hoping that Kagome would sense his need of help, but Kagome was too busy.

Back at the feudal era, the battle with Naraku was tough, but finished. Inuyasha grimaced when there were no shikon shards to be found. Naraku soon found out why Inuyasha was fighting him, and laughed at his small intelligence.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Can't rescue those jewel shards without your girlfriend?" he taunted.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth, clenched both fists, and said angrily, "Kagome is NOT my girlfriend!!!" But he knew Naraku was right. He wasn't much of a shard collector without Kagome helping to save them. Inuyasha was deep in thought of what they were to do for three weeks.

Kagome was the one who had the special talent. She could sense the shikon shards if they were near enough. Inuyasha needed a plan. A plan to get Kagome to come back to the feudal era and help recover the shards.

After much thinking, Inuyasha came to a conclusion. Not just any conclusion. The type of conclusion that came with the fact that no matter what you do, you're not going to get what you want. Not this time.

'_I'm doomed for three weeks without Kagome'_ was Inuyasha's conclusion.

One night, when Kagome was in her hotel room, getting ready for bed, she had her first worry. _'What if Inuyasha needs me to help him in any way?' _and boy, was she right! Inuyasha needed her more than ever, but didn't have a way to contact her.

Kagome could not sleep that one night. Not with worries of Inuyasha filling her head. And what would they do without anyone to help save those jewel shards? She then thought about Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. She really did miss them all, and she worried for them. All that she hoped was that they were OK.

'_I hope Kagome will get the message soon...'_ Inuyasha wished, but he still knew that Kagome could not read minds as well as she could sense the shards. Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night either. He sat in a tree branch, and looked up at the night sky. He saw billions of little stars. Inuyasha was exhausted because of his battle with Naraku, and it didn't take him long to fall fast asleep.

Inuyasha awoke early, to have some time to think about what the solution to this problem could be. Unfortunately, there were no telephones in the feudal era. There was no possible way to talk to one another unless Inuyasha traveled to California himself. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this thought. It was a very ridiculous solution, but at least it was an idea.

'_But how would I get there?' _Inuyasha pondered. He was daydreaming so much, that he didn't notice when Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede woke up. They whispered to each other as to not shatter Inuyasha's deep thoughts. Meanwhile, in California...

Kagome was having a bad dream.

_Kagome was in the feudal era shooting arrows at Naraku. Inuyasha was on the other side of him, using the Tetsusaiga to try to cut him. Sango was using her mighty sword, Shippo was flying around him to distract him, and Miroku was using the wind tunnel. Kaede was helping Kagome with the arrows._

"_We've only got one shot at this! SHOOT HIM, KAGOME!" Inuyasha was saying. But Kagome just stood there. She was frightened; afraid that if she missed, Inuyasha would hate her. She stood there-scared. _

"_Kagome! What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome froze. She was standing just a couple of feet away from Naraku. He was waiting for something to happen. So was Inuyasha. _

"_Kagome!? Do something!" Inuyasha was now panicking. He picked up the Tetsusaiga and slit Naraku's back. Naraku just laughed. He got closer to Kagome and whisked her off to a mysterious cave._

_Kagome was then tied to a rock and she struggled to break free. _

"_Inuyasha!!" she cried. Naraku had left her with Kikyo. Kagome gasped when she saw Kikyo standing there with a bow and arrow pointing towards her. _

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled louder. Kikyo let go of the arrow, and her aim was..._

Kagome woke up with a fright. She was in a cold sweat. She checked the clock, and it said 4:20. Kagome wasn't sleepy anymore, so she tried to determine what this evil dream meant. It had scared her more than my words could describe. More than ever, Kagome wished that Inuyasha had come to save her in that nightmare.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha not rescuing me means he doesn't miss me. Maybe he doesn't want me to come back' _Kagome thought. She wiped a tear off her cheek. Her crying was caused by the mere _thought_ that Inuyasha felt that way about her. After he had rescued her many times before. After he got jealous all those times in the past...

Thinking mage Kagome fall straight back asleep. This time, there was not a single bad dream. _'Thank heaven...'_

Inuyasha's dream was almost as bad as Kagome's. Actually, in Inuyasha's opinion, worse. Much worse.

_Inuyasha was battling Kouga. Sango was using her wit to distract him. Miroku just watched as Inuyasha made a fool of himself. He laughed at his friend dodging Kouga's spear. Kagome did nothing. Said nothing. Just watched with a blank stare on her face._

_Inuyasha was trying to figure out what her stare meant. Then, all of a sudden, Kouga glazed Inuyasha's leg with his spear. It just missed Inuyasha's foot, but if it hadn't missed, Inuyasha would have been wobbling around. _

_Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to try and slash Kouga's arm off. No luck...then, out of nowhere, Kagome leapt into action. Inuyasha smiled and cheered for a minute, but then gasped and dodged when he found out exactly _who_ she was fighting for._

_Kouga and Kagome fought side by side, with bows and arrows, and Kouga's spear, Inuyasha was powerless. Absolutley powerless._

Inuyasha awoke with such a fear, he woke up Shippo who was cuddled up by a tree about ten feet away. Inuyasha paid no attention, and tried to figure out what this terrifying dream's meaning was.

'_Does it mean Kagome would rather fight _me_ than fight _with_ me?' _Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of Kagome battling against him with his enemies right there next to the woman he loved and cared for so very much.


	3. The Big Battle

**The Big Battle:**

DISCLAIMER: I, ImJen, do not own any part of Inuyasha

AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Here is chapter 3... 

Inuyasha was trying to find out what his dream meant, but was doing a crummy job. So, he took his problems to Kaede.

Inuyasha started with the dream, then asked what she thought it meant. Kaede sat in silence for a minute-a sign that she was thinking hard.

She eventually answered, "Sometimes dreams have no meaning at all. And sometimes, they have a message in them. But ever so rarely, they can come true." Inuyasha was afraid of his dream, let alone its coming true.

Kaede frowned, which usually meant she was serious. This made Inuyasha never want to fight Kouga again.

Meanwhile, Kagome had no one to bring her problems to, but then again, she was much smarter than Inuyasha, too. **(AN: Hahaha) **In less than a whole day, she had figured out as much as Kaede had told Inuyasha.

Kagome now dreaded her vacation. She was having less and less fun every day. Thinking of her nightmare had given her some more. Terrifying ones. So terrible, that I cannot bear to describe them. But I will!

Kagome was in Kikyo's cave. The bow and arrow had been pointing at her for a long time. All Kagome could do was cry, and scream for Inuyasha's help. Kikyo was smiling and enjoying tormenting her reincarnation.

"_Poor soul," Kikyo acknowledged Kagome with fake sorrow. _

"_Inuyasha will not come to save the day! Boo-hoo..." Kagome struggled even more with the rope. She growled and was upset with Kikyo. _

'_Ooh when I get my tied-up hands on her...' Kagome thought angrily. Kikyo laughed and laughed at Kagome's hard times. Where was Inuyasha when Kagome needed him most??_

_Inuyasha was having some dinner with the group. He had no care in the world that Kagome was scared somewhere in a cave- far, far away. Shippo was asking if he was worried about Kagome. Inuyasha chomped on his strawberries and shook his head._

_Sango and Miroku gasped at him. Shippo was mad. Mad is putting it mildly actually. Let me se...FURIOUS! Yeah, that's good. Anyway...Kaede stared at Inuyasha. _**(AN: This is still Kagome's dream)**

'_Oh, I wish Inuyasha were here,' Kagome cried in her thoughts. Kikyo was pointing her bow and arrow, waiting for the right moment to aim and fire. The time was now; because someone was here to rescue Kagome...But that someone was much too slow. _

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha was standing behind her trying to use his quick reflexes to save her. But Kikyo shot and was very accurate..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kagome screamed through the night as she awoke from this horrid nightmare. Once again Kagome was in a cold VERY cold sweat that traveled from her forehead to her toes. But there was one good thing about the dream...

'_Inuyasha came to liberate me,' _Kagome thought with delight. But the rest...before and after his arrival...pure torture. Why was Kikyo there? Why did she tease her? Why? WHY?

Inuyasha was having the same exact dream. Except for many things. It would be best if I just told you what happened...

Inuyasha was trapped. Trapped by Kikyo's spell. He was stuck onto a tree in Kikyo's clutches. Kagome and the others were his only hope. He tugged himself off the tree, and nothing happened. Kikyo's spell was as deep as the ocean.

Kagome was walking down the forest with Shippo on her shoulder and Sango and Miroku following close behind. She heard Inuyasha cry for help, but ignored it. Apparently, Sango heard him too, but acknowledged him. She grabbed hold of Miroku and ran to the tree, which held Inuyasha so tight.

Kagome was aggravated at them helping the demon, and ran off somewhere where no one would find her. Back down the well. She left Shippo to Sango and she jumped down, down, down into the well.

Inuyasha woke with dismay at the second nightmare he had in a week. He thought he knew the meaning of this nightmare. It was a meaning of which was obvious since the start of Kagome's vacation. And Kagome knew it, too.

'I miss Inuyasha...'

'I miss Kagome!'

It was clear that they both wanted Kagome's trip to end. Right now. This very moment.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughter's change of mood (again) and she felt sorry for Kagome. Souta had absolutely no interest whatsoever. Grandpa just became angry at her moping.

"We're on vacation, Kagome. Stop whining!!" he had lectured her. Kagome's attitude with his tone of voice was indifferent. She nodded and then left him

talking to midair. Grandpa then turned to her mother.

"What in heaven's name has gotten in to that daughter of yours? All she does now is pout and drag her feet!" he said clearly disgusted.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, closed her eyes, and left Grandpa sitting there eating dinner alone with Souta. Grandpa mumbled something so Souta couldn't hear. And I think, judging on what he was saying, it was a good thing he didn't!

That night, Kagome didn't have any dreams having to do with Inuyasha. Fortunately, neither did Inuyasha. All the dreams they had were about ramen and ice cream. **(AN: Maybe Kagome doesn't like ice cream, I don't know. But I do, so there!) **Even so, they still missed each other more than ever.

In the morning, Kagome was feeling better because of the first night in week of a good dream. This was very good news to Grandpa, and he treated her out to Baskin Robbins. This made Kagome's eyes grow wide. VERY wide.

'This is what happened in my last dream!' Kagome realized. She didn't quite know what ice cream had to do with Inuyasha, but it meant something.

'I think it means that my other dreams will actually happen?' Kagome gasped. She ran right out of the ice cream parlor. Licking her chocolate chip cookie dough the whole way, that is.

In the feudal era, Inuyasha was eating some blueberries for dinner. Sango was yelling at Miroku for stealing all her herbs and then blaming it on Shippo. Then someone whispered Inuyasha's name and Inuyasha's ears twitched.

He turned his head and it was..."Kikyo?" Inuyasha was surprised to see her, but no one noticed with Sango and Miroku going at it. He walked cautiously towards her and was ready to bring out the Tetsusaiga at any moment.

But a bow and arrow weren't anywhere in sight, so he was less tense. She pulled out something from her back. Inuyasha recognized this smell. A very good smell. A smell Inuyasha wished he could smell every day. What was it?

"Ramen?" Inuyasha was shocked once more. Kikyo hushed Inuyasha up by kissing his lips. That shut Inuyasha up immediately from his dumbfounded-ness. He just ate the ramen in silence. But he was still suspicious, and then realized something.

"THE DREAM!" Inuyasha shouted so loud, he dropped the bowl on Kikyo's foot and she vanished in midair.

'Does this mean that my previous dreams will come true??' Inuyasha thought in horror. Kagome and Inuyasha were very similar in their thoughts, but if only they were together again. But they would be-in two more weeks.

Kagome wished that her visit to California was over so she could go back to the feudal era and see all her friends once more. But she knew she was imagining things. That wouldn't happen for another fourteen days...

Inuyasha sniffed the air for demons. Astoundingly, he got a scent. Miroku sensed the demons, too. It was none other than Kagura. She was hiding behind a huge rock formation, but you couldn't miss her.

Inuyasha instantly pulled out the Tetsusaiga and started to fight. Sango and Miroku helped with the huge boomerang and the wind tunnel. **(AN: I don't know if Sango's weapon is actually called the huge boomerang, but it's my story and what I say goes!) **They battled like they never battled before. Kilala and Shippo joined forces to help distract her.

Shippo expanded his arms to make wings so he could fly around Kagura's head, and Kilala made herself bigger and ran around her. Sango aimed as perfectly as possible. But Kagura blocked it and shot it right back at her. Sango barely dodged it, but managed to nonetheless.

Miroku's wind tunnel almost sucked Kagura away, but she was much too quick to fall for that. Only Inuyasha's sword was powerful enough. Or so it seemed... Kagura used her fan to aim some blades at Inuyasha, and all he could do was block attack it with the sword.

Finally, they scared Kagura off. Inuyasha groaned to find out once more, that she would be back. Even sooner than they thought. Inuyasha hoped "sooner than they thought" meant at least two weeks in the future.

Because that would mean Kagome fighting side by side with Inuyasha again. That would be the next best thing than to having her cook him ramen and him eating it like old times.

Kagome hoped for a bad-dream-free night. She'd need it because tomorrow was the day they'd be driving up to Mammoth, so nothing would distract her. That meant the nightmare would haunt her the whole car ride there.

Unfortunately, that wish of hers didn't come true. Here is her dream...I know you're dying to hear about it:

Kagome was sitting down in the soft damp grass. She was having lunch with Inuyasha and the others. She sipped a cup of tea and Inuyasha was sniffing the air for demons. Fortunately, there were none, so he could spend time with the gang without worrying about fighting anyone. At least not today.

But Inuyasha's senses were running a little slow. Not only did he miss a demon, he missed TWO demons. Who were they, you ask? They were none other than...

**AN: Bwahaha! The forbiddens of the sacred...CLIFHANGER!!! Hahaha. OK, I'm a little low on ideas and I have some writers' block. Any ideas? Reviews, please! =)**


	4. The Mystery Demons

**The Mystery Demons:**

DISCLAIMER: I, ImJen, do not own any part of Inuyasha or its characters.

**AN: Wow. I'm glad all of you guys like my story so much! Anyway, here is the continuation of the almighty…CLIFFHANGER! from the last chapter.**

The two demons were none other than Kouga and Kagura! Those two together?

'_What does this mean?' _Inuyasha thought, confused. He didn't think the dreams would come true this soon. He thought Kagome would be back first. Sango and Miroku started to attack Kouga.

Inuyasha just stood there with his mouth gaped open and his fists tightly clamped together. Thoughts flew through his mind. He never thought about his dream coming true before Kagome was even back from California. As soon as Shippo shook Inuyasha out of his deep, deep, DEEP thoughts, he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and sprung into action.

"I've been trying to kill you both for years. Today, I WILL ACCOMPLISH THIS GOAL!!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. He slashed his sword against Kagura's back, but Kouga stopped it in mid-air.

Kagura laughed and said in a smirk-y matter, "You cannot defeat us, silly Inuyasha. It's not possible. And I mean impossible; literally." She grinned and Kouga chortled. Miroku sat in thought for a moment as Sango asked what this meant.

Kouga answered matter-of-factly, "You see fools, you are powerless against our new and improved weapons. They certainly can top the 'almighty' Tetsusaiga." He stopped here to show them his average looking bows and arrows.

Inuyasha, proud as he was, declared, "They're nothing but a bunch of normal weapons. Even Shippo is more powerful than you guys!" He crossed his arms and put his sword back in its original place.

Kagura's face looked thoughtful as she exclaimed, "Normal weapons?? Well keep watching-I'm about to show you what they can do…" Miroku gasped as he recognized what they were.

Sango noticed his stare, but didn't have time to ask what the big deal was. The arrow hit her and sent her—where? She had vanished in thin air, right before her friends' eyes!! Inuyasha's ears perked up in befuddlement.

Kouga grabbed a spear out of his backpack. It was shaped like a normal spear until Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga was out and visible…

"What the--?" Inuyasha shouted, "My sword!!! Your spear has the ability to mimic someone else's weapons??" Kagura chuckled.

"Of course it can! Say hello to the Tetsusaiga's new twin…" she taunted. Inuyasha's eyes became as wide as two grapefruits. He watched as Kagura slashed the Tetsusaiga Number Two around. Kouga was shooting those special arrows at Inuyasha, but missing. And instead they shot Shippo and Miroku. Kaede who was nearby watching disappeared along with them.

Inuyasha was alone.

Meanwhile in California…

Kagome awoke with a sharp opening of the eyes. She thought she sensed the shikon shards around somewhere. But that was impossible. There were no jewel shards, shikon shards, or ANY shards in California, especially not in the modern era. Maybe Kagome was just dreaming.

_Yes, that's it. I'm asleep right now. Just dreaming… _Kagome thought to herself. With that she dozed off then and there. But somehow, she woke up just about three minutes later.

_What's wrong with me? Why can't I just sleep peacefully? _Kagome wondered silently. Since she couldn't figure out the problem, she looked at her clock and decided to wake up. But when she found out that what part of the night she was sound asleep, she knew she couldn't get up. It was only midnight and she went to bed at eleven forty-five.

Kagome finally knew it had something to do with Inuyasha. She knew he was in trouble and needed her help. _But what can I do? There's no well that I can jump through to get to the feudal era in California. _Kagome admonished herself. But then another thought raced into her mind. _Or…is there?? _

Kagome thought about it for another few minutes, but then fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

And in the feudal era…

Inuyasha was struggling to dodge the arrows and the Tetsusaiga Number Two. He put his own sword back in its saber. He did what a proud dog demon would never think to do. He ran. Inuyasha ran as far as his eyes could see.

The next morning, Kagome woke up early despite the fact that she had went to bed so late. She knew she had to find an alternate well, or portal, something that would get her back to the feudal era. She had to go help Inuyasha.

Kagome took a shower, got dressed, ate some breakfast, grabbed a knapsack full of granola bars, juice boxes, and a water bottle. Just in case she was gone for a while. Kagome left a note to her parents that she was just taking a walk and would be back in a few hours. Then she opened the door of her suite, crept past her (grand) parent's and Souta's hotel rooms, and then ran down the hall. Although she was making a racket at six in the morning, she didn't care.

She had to find a way to get to Inuyasha and help him.

No later than when Kagome left did she hear Souta calling after her. _Oh no Souta. Not now. You can't come! _Kagome cried silently, but she knew Souta would not hear her thoughts.

"Hey Kagome! Where are you going now?" Souta said happily. He was wearing a smile and an egotistic smile. She knew he was proud that he had found out about her scheme. Kagome managed a weak grin.

"Souta, you know you shouldn't be here. You are supposed to be in Mom and grandpa's hotel room!" Kagome lectured her little brother.

But Souta had a good comeback to give his sister. "Neither should you, Kagome. But you're not doing the right thing are you now?" Kagome put on a look of sheer exasperation.

"Just go back. PLEASE!" Kagome begged him. But Souta would not obey. Kagome gave up begging and tried reverse psychology.

"It sure is sad that you have to tag along like that. I mean, I stopped tagging along with Mom when I was five-years-old," Kagome smirked. Souta put on a challenging face and said in reply, "Hey! I'm no baby, but I'm not a dunce either. You're just saying that because you don't want me to go."

Kagome was stunned at how her plan didn't work, but she had a little more tricks up her sleeves. "Hmmm. You think you're pretty smart don't you kiddo? Well, come on then! Take my hand and we'll go to the petting zoo." Souta was confused.

"So that's where you're going?" He asked slowly, not sure whether he should believe Kagome or not. But Kagome put on a serious face and held out her hand. _This is working out just fine…_Kagome thought pleasantly.

Souta stared at her open hand then turned around. Before he left he shouted out, "Man, my sister sure is weird!"

Kagome smiled. She drew back her hand and ran off before Souta could see her pass the petting zoo and run off in the opposite direction. And somewhere in the feudal era…

Inuyasha was fighting for his life. He trusted his agility a little too much. Kouga and Kagura soon caught up and Inuyasha was forced to bring out the Tetsusaiga once again. It was no match however for Kagura's Tetsusaiga Number Two. And of course there were Kouga's spears to look out for.

And in some other dimension…

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede were trying to figure out where exactly they were. Miroku suggested that they were in Kouga and Kagura's secret lair. Sango disagreed but had no better idea than Miroku.

Kaede said, "I believe we are nowhere."

Shippo spoke up. "How can we be 'nowhere'? We have to be somewhere!" Sango corrected Shippo. "No it's possible to be in some kind of virtual space place. Like we're in mid-air. We're just bits and pieces of air. And we're not real. That's the only possible way to be 'nowhere.'"

Kaede nodded. Miroku looked around and for the first time noticed that he couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. He felt around and felt nothing. He realized Sango and Kaede were right. He was just bits and pieces of the air.

Shippo was still confused. He knew he couldn't see anything or feel anything, taste anything, smell anything, or hear anything except his friends talking to him. He felt that he couldn't think either. He wasn't even aware of what was going on around himself. All he knew was that he wanted to become real again.

Kagome saw blackness. She was sleeping? Then she thought _No. I'm heading to the feudal era. I'm going to get to see Inuyasha and Sango. And Miroku and Shippo. And Kaede! Oh I hope they're all OK._

_Oh no. Where am I! This isn't the feudal era. NO! Where's Inuyasha?? SANGO! MIROKU, SHIPPO, KAEDE!!!!! Anyone??? Please. Someone answer me. _Kagome opened her eyes to find complete darkness. She had no idea where she was. She couldn't speak. She opened her mouth and tried to scream. No sound came out. She could barely think.

But she then heard a voice. A small voice. A familiar voice. It was…Inuyasha? No someone else. Someone Kagome did NOT want to see right now.

"Souta? Where are you?" Kagome searched around this dark area to find her brother. She heard sobs. "Souta. Tell me where you are."

**AN: So, chapter 4 has you baffled? Where is Kagome? How did Souta find her? Will Inuyasha win the fight against Kouga and Kagura? And what about Sango, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede? Will they escape from this other dimension? **


End file.
